Bitter Tears
by Black Dragon Goddess
Summary: The yu yu hakusho gang get into some mischief over kuronoe's death. Karasu comes back and they cant decide who's gonna kill him


Bitter Tears Chappie 1: Clash of the Bands  
"So Brittchan, do you think we will win the competition?" Lizzykun asked. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course we will win." Brittchan said annoyed, yet always cocky. As they waited for the other bands to finish, the girls changed into their costumes. "I'm sure the guys are already ready." Lizzykun commented as she pulled on her camo pants. Her outfit was a black halter-top that showed most of her stomach; baggy cargo camo pants; combat boots; and her black hair with red highlights had been pulled back in chopsticks. Brittchan wore a crimson tube top; a long black sleeveless trench coat that buttoned tightly and hung loosely around her legs; a pair of tight bell-bottom leather pants; and her black hair with a purple tint was pulled into a tight ponytail. (A.N. I luv the outfits. I just can't picture it on me!)  
Meanwhile   
  
"Kurama, is your guitar all tuned up?" Yusuke asked. "Well it seems to be fine." Kurama replied. Kuwabara came bursting into the room. "Guess what you guys!" Yusuke was very annoyed at the outburst. "What is it now, Baka?" Kuwabara shifted his pose. "The judges said that we have a great chance of winning. The other bands sucked so we just have to wish that this next one does too!" "Ya!" Yusuke yelled excitedly. "The flier says that the next band is called RED SUN and there are mostly guys with a few girls.... Lizzykun plays lead guitar and sings; Brittchan plays bass and sings, Heero is the DJ, Chang plays drums, and Jin just sings." Kurama said without any expression in his voice at all. "Ha! Amateurs! What band has girls that sing if girls at all?" Hiei said mockingly. "I warn you, Jaganshi, just because there are girls doesn't mean we should take them lightly!" Yusuke said with warning in his voice. Hiei was red with anger. "Shut up you stupid Ningen!" Hiei yelled. "Ahem!" Kurama cleared his throat. "The bands they will be duplicating will be Evanescence and Linkin Park." "Uh... Have any of you guys heard of those bands?" Kuwabara said dumbly. "Let's go out there and see how they do." Yusuke said flatly. "Hn...." Was all Hiei had to say. (A.N. Sorry if Hiei and the other characters are OOC, but I warned you about that in the summary.) Just as the gang made it to the stage, the music started.  
"All right guys, its time to go out there and show them some real rock!" Lizzykun encouraged. Brittchan cheered. The lights went out and the crowd went silent as the piano started playing for Bring Me To Life bye Evanescence (A.N. I won't write the whole song but bits and pieces.) "How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" Lizzykun sang as smoke gathered around her ankles and a spot light shone on her. "Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb." Soon, lights shined down on Brittchan also as she started doing background vocals. As soon as the guitar music came on the whole stage lit up and the rest of the band came into view. At the surprise the sudden light up caused the crowd to cheer. "Oh.... Shit...we are in trouble." Yusuke said. For a long time, no one spoke. Everyone just gawked at the band. (A.N. Do remember that I am not putting the whole song.)  
  
As the song ended the crowd cheered because it was the best music they had heard all night. "Thanks Yall!" Brittchan yelled into her mic. "This next song is DON'T STAY by Linkin Park! It's true rock so be ready to jump!" Lizzykun added. (A.N. It's my fan fic so I say that they sound exactly like the bands.) Ok. This is my moment to shine. Thought Lizzykun. I cannot screw up this guitar solo. When she felt the first chord, nothing stopped her. Blood ran through her veins like water over a waterfall. She felt herself jumping up and down wildly. When she looked up, she saw a mosh pit forming at the stage with people jumping up and down wildly making bullhorn signs and cheering. Brittchan was playing her bass with incredible power. The crowd accepted her demands by jumping to the musical fusion. The floor had seemed to become a sea of hair. "As Koenma would say: Holy Toledo!" Hiei said. But Hiei soon noticed that his friends weren't listening. They were too busy jumping. "C'mon Hiei! Get jumping! This band is rocking!" Yusuke said between breaths. "No way in hell am I jumping for another band." Hiei said defensively. "Hiei, if you don't jump I'll break your katana and not give you a new one!" Kurama said. "If..." was all he could say before Kurama hit him in one of his weak spots. "Sometimes I hate you, you stupid fox!" Hiei grumbled as he started to jump. (A.N. I know I know. Some of this is suppose to be funny but isn't... unfortunately humor ran away when school started! DAMN SKOOL YOU TAKE AWAY ALL THE FUN!!!!!!!!)  
Soon some of the band got really hyper and they were jumping off the speakers and throwing things into the crowd. As drumsticks and t-shirts were thrown the crowd became even more hyper as people scampered to get the free items. When the song ended, the crowd cheered so loud that windows shook and it felt like the whole building was shaking. "Okay! You guys seem hyped enough for an ENCORE!!!" Brittchan yelled. (A.N. you usually only do one song for a battle of the bands, but we are making an acception!) The crowd's response was built of numerous cheers and catcalls. "Now we'll play one of our old fav's Going Under by Evanescence!" Lizzykun yelled into her mic. The smoke machines turned on and the stage filled with smoke. Lizzykun sang. As the song progressed, people were reaching their hands up to the stage. While they were singing the two girls went to opposite sides of the stage and bend down running their hands over the crowds. Every once in awhile they stopped in front of someone and pulled them up on the stage. Soon they reached the yyh gang. 


End file.
